Caged
by school-hetic
Summary: Second part to 'Carwash'. Even after Dom made love to Brian the end still happened. Brian is now by himself.
1. Chapter 1

I look around one of the busiest rooms in the Torretto house. Seeing it as dead as it is now is sad. I could not bring myself to move. Not a sound was heard in the house and I am not surprised.

~~~Flashback~~~

I look at Mia as she looked at me in disbelief. I guess that only telling Dom who and what I am has its back falls. Dom left his phone with me but he always has a backup cell just in case his sister needed to get a hold of him. I had to stop him from doing what I knew that he was up to.

Once I had his location I was on my way. I was there watching as Vince got strung up on that semi and could not get off. I did a Brian thing and jumped up on the semi and got him down.

When I called the dispatch to send a helicopter out there to get Vince, Dom gave me this look as if I just betrayed him. I did not but he thought so. How could I when I belong to him in all ways?

I made sure that Vince was alright as they were about to take off. He was looking at me in a different light. I don't think he hates me as much as he did lately.

I made my way back to Dom's place. I don't think I can call it mine because what had happened. I stopped him from doing something completely stupid. What? I have no idea. He had his gun out and the charger ready to go.

"Dom put the gun down." I get behind my door and pull out mine. I would not use it but teaching at the academy taught us that if faced with one level the playing field.

"Get out of my way, O'Conner." He raises the gun until it is facing the sky but I could not take my gun off of him. We were at a standstill until I heard Jessie's car come around the corner and we both turned to look at him. I could not stop what happened next. It was not that easy, seeing one of my best friends getting shot at. I did not even go to him; all I saw was red and Tran was going to pay for it.

I chased after him. I noticed that Dom had joined me and went after the other one. I did not even want to remember who it was. I wanted Tran dead and I was going to have it. It helped out that he was shouting at me. Once I had him down, I shot him and had someone else call the cops. I did not want to be there when they showed.

I raced after the man that makes my world and found him sitting at a light. I could tell that this was the last time that I was going to see him. I could not bring him in and I was not going to truly let him go.

He told me that he was going to go for it once the lights turn green. I race him when the lights did change. I put my heart and soul on this quarter mile race. This was the last one that would truly mean anything to me. I had to make it count. The train started to come once we got near the track.

We happen to clear it, just barely but we did. I could not be any happier. That happiness was killed once I noticed the truck that came out of nowhere and Dom hit him. I could not calm my heart as it flipped and hit the ground.

I had to thanks all gods that the car landed on the wheels. I rushed to him and watched as he got out of that car. He gave me this look that killed me on the inside. We stayed there looking at each other as the sirens were coming our way.

I wanted to kiss him one last time but I knew that if I did then he would not be able to leave and that is not what I wanted.

"I owe you a ten second car." I passed him the keys to the car that we both worked on and I watched as he left. My heard was no longer there. How could it when I just left in a Supra.

Tanner showed up and looked at me.

"You let him go, didn't you? I had a feeling that you did. I was able to give us a few minutes before anyone would be down here. You did some damage out there you know. I will help you but I want you to know that it is not because I have to but because I understand. If you are caught, I did not do this."

Out of nowhere a tow truck appeared. Tanner helped me get the Charger up on the dang thing and then let me go. The man that drove the tow truck there just left and sat in Tanner's car.

"Where ever you go just know that I hope you have some sort of happiness." I nod and I left there.

I was able to hide the tow truck in the alley way behind the Torretto house. This is how I found myself in an empty house.

~~~End of Flash Back~~~

The inside looks like it had been ransacked. I sat on the couch and pictured the gang as if they were here. I could hear Mia in the kitchen cooking and yelling at Vince for some language that he just used. Vince is trying to get Mia's attention and it was working…somewhat. Letty and Leon are racing on the TV and it was getting rough and, most likely, Leon is losing. Jessie would be sitting on the floor doing something on his computer or watching the race on the TV. Dom would be in his seat laughing and looking like the happiest person in the world.

The fantasy started to dry up as none of the sounds are coming and soon I could not see it anymore. I just let the tears roll down my face. I had no right to stop them or even be here. I could not stay here anymore.

I went up the stairs and entered Dom's room. I took some of the clothes that he left here, mostly all of them, and his pillow. Creepy I know but it was the only thing left there.

I made my way down to the tow truck and made my way away from the place that I have called home for the first time.

**A/N: How was it? Any comments are welcomed with a cookie XD**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to Miami. I had nowhere else to go, so why not the other side of the states. I was happy that I did not have any encounter with the police. Everywhere I went I had my face on the news. I visited many races but I did not get on any of them. I did not have the money and I only had a tow truck that held a car that did not run.

I got many offers for the Charger but I could not let it go. Even if my heart left me I was not going to let go of the one piece that I had left…ok I still had the pillow that I took.

I was able to put the Charger in storage until I had somewhere I could keep it. I gave back the Tow truck; they had a blast trying to figure out how to return it to its counterpart in LA. I had a room in a hotel for the next few nights. It felt good to sleep and not have to worry that someone would recognize the charger or even the Tow truck in the parking lot.

I got up and decided that I needed to get a job somewhere and fast. The money that I had made in the parts war is starting to run a little dry. I made my way down to the good will and got me some clothes that are not that bad. Compared with the clothes that I have been wearing since the parts wars, these were better.

I got back to the hotel and found a place nearby to wash my clothes. I figure that I had an hour before they were done washing and went looking around the neighborhood. I ended standing right in front of a garage, I think. In the front it looked like one but it seemed like there was a party going on in the back. As much as I wanted to go up and say hi, it reminded me of the gang that I am no longer a part of.

I walk away and walked towards the laundry mat that my clothes were at. I came across a man that was yelling at two other men about the fact that they can't drive. I could tell that it was the battery that was acting up on the car. I noticed that there was white on the heads on the battery. I don't care who they are but no one should get yelled at. All they need is…Ahh. I turn and found a shop that was open. I walked up to it.

"Do you have hot pop?" he gave me a look and got me a hot Coke. I guess that it is crazy to ask for a hot drink.

I paid for it and found that the three men were still in the alley where I had left them. I walked around them, and they don't even notice me. Wow…that man is really on it with yelling at the two of them. I took the clamps off the battery, opened the pop and poured it right on. I watched the bubbling.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? Get away from my car." I turn and saw they man that was getting the other two's faces.

"I am just getting your car going. If you have a problem with it let me see you r shirt and I will be on my way."

"Why in hell should I give you my shirt?"

"Because I am not going to use mine. I can leave you like this but I don't want you to destroy this car any more then you have been. If you truly want me to I can leave then you will have to call someone to pick you up anyway." I shrug and started to walk away. I still had half a bottle left of the coke I would be fine anyway.

"Enrique, give me your shirt." I turned and watched has a none too happy man gave him his shirt. He turns to me and pushes his shirt out to me.

I snort and grab the shirt; it was made out of silk, dang man. I took the bottom of the shirt and cleaned off the pop and rubbed the heads to get more of the white off of it. I reset the clips in the right place and turned to him.

"Well start it up." The man looked at me with this look. He waved his hand and the one that gave me his shirt went and started the car.

It started with this purr. It sounded a little off.

"You might want to have it looked at." I turn and make my way to the driver's side door. "Hey, do you still want this?" I held out my hand with the shirt in it. He shakes his head and I left.

End of day reports, I got new clothes, no job, helped someone with their car and I got a silk shirt out of it.

**Verone's POV**

Well that was interesting, I smirk. I was on a roll with yelling at the two idiots that I have employed. I did not want to have anyone following me so I went in the car that I allow the two of them to have when they are under my clock.

It just happened to fuck up when we were heading back. It started to shudder and then it just stopped. They got it into an alley and I got out and started to ask what was wrong with it. They had no clue and I got on them. I gave them the car as a responsibility and they go and destroy it.

I let them know this with a really loud voice and some death threats. It was very refreshing. I was stopped then Enrique pointed at the car and I noticed that some was there. I can't believe that as I was getting in to the two of them someone was robbing me.

I asked him what he was doing and he gave me the attitude that I have him. He had this I don't care look on his face but he cared enough to buy a new coke and try to help my car.

I demanded for a shirt out of the first name that came to my mind. He gave me this look that said 'I thought so', and he wiped it down. I could not move or say anything as this beauty of a man bent in front of the car. I watched as he reset the car.

"Well start it up." I could not speak. I got someone to do it for me. I did not want to have this man out of my sight. The Car started up just like it should have. "You might want to have it looked at." He tells me and then he leaves. I watched that ass walk away from me. I don't know why he is wearing second hand clothes; he looks like he should be famous. It was not until he turned the corner that I realized I did not have his name. I ran to see if I could still find him…He was nowhere in sight…

**A/N: Good day. I hope that this chapter comes to you well. So how was this chapter?**

**It takes Brian 4 days to get to Miami. In the movies it takes him months. Just so that is taken care of.**

**Ja ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Verone's POV**

I had made it the idiots' job to find the man that destroyed my bad day. It was nice to have someone to talk back to me. Monica, my new secretary, did not like the fact that I did not give her my attention that she once got. She sparked me when I first found her and I kept her. She has been doing a good job but she does not get that she is not as shiny as she once ways.

I waited for the two of them to get back at me. I was looking for him on the computer but without a name it was not an easy job. There was an urgent knock at my door and Monica made her way into the room.

"Enrique and Roberto are here for you. They say that it is urgent." She looks pissed.

"Well, let them in. It is urgent that I get what they have to say." She turns and gives that behind of hers a small shake. At one time I thought that was hot but that does not get to me much.

The two of them walk in to the room and shut the door. I pass a pad of paper to them and Roberto took it and started writing.

"Well?"

"We found him." Enrique told me. I could tell that they both were tired. It has been 2 days since we encountered him.

"You found the right target?" I had to ask. With time the memory fades and I was not going to allow the mistake of a wrong man.

He nods and I was handed back the packet of paper.

_Brian O'Conner_

I got his name and I look at the two of them again. I was not stupid to think that is all that they got but I was not going to have them speak it.

"Well now that is done I am going to go to the club tonight. I want you two to drive me again. I hope that you got that dang car fixed." They look at me and nod. I told them that they were going to take me to him and I was going to have some time with him. I can't wait.

In a few hours I found myself in the back of that car on my way to his house. Just to find that the man of my dreams lives in a run-down motel. I walk up to the main desk and ask for him.

"Sorry Sir, but there is no one by that name here. I do have a Brian but not with that last name." He told me and the two idiots. They shook from behind me and I could tell that they were not happy about it.

"What is his last name!" I did not ask him and he seemed to get that he should not piss me off. He started to shake.

"I don't know. It is not my business to know. He paid in cash so…" the man told me and then his eyes got big. "There he is." He pointed to something behind me.

I turn and caught a glimpse of him as he disappeared from sight. I turn back to the man behind the counter.

"Not a word." He nodded and the three make our way out of the office.

We follow him in the car and watch him go inside a coffee shop that I own. I smile. I got you now.

**Brian's POV**

I am sitting in this coffee shop. It is the only one that has free water and allows me to read the paper. I look through all the jobs that have a wanted add. It is going to be hard finding a job when I am wanted. It is not like I have a fake ID or anything like that…Well I do but it is also being traced. I would not put it against the feds to do something like that.

I put down the paper and sigh. I am not going to get far am I?

"Um…Sir?" I turn to find a very nervous man standing next to me.

"Yes?" I wonder if he is going to tell me that I have to leave. I would not be surprised.

"I was wondering if you are looking for a job. We have an opening and…" He did not look good.

"I am but I don't have anything to give anything for credentials." He looked relieved and smiled at me.

"Good to know that you are looking. If you are able to start now that would be great." I don't know if he heard me or if he just dismissed what I have said.

He pulled me off the chair that I was in and pulled me behind the counter. I was unable to say anything with him trying to teach me how to work the machines and helping the customers. I did not even realize that hours have passed until it was slow and quiet in the place. The clock claimed that it was 4:30. I have worked since 8:40-ish. How can this be?

I take a deep breath to find a woman right in front of me. She was shorter then Letty and with a much scarier glare. I looked around for the man that was all over me today with teaching. He was not around, bastard.

"Your name?" She asked me.

"Brian." She nodded.

"Congrats. You have passed the test and now work here. I have to tell you I did not think you would pass." She had this sneer on her face. "Where are you living?"

"I have this room in a motel not that far from here-"She snorted. I felt like she was laughing at me.

"I will not have one of my employees living in a crappy place. It does not give me a good rep. around here that is the most important thing." She looks me in the eye. "No you don't, not any longer anyway. You will have one of the rooms above this shop until you can afford a place of your own."

She starts to walk away. I can hear her say 'a motel, don't make me laugh, V.' I don't know how this 'V' person or if I wanted to know. The man that taught me today came out of nowhere. I wanted to throw something at him. I almost did. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't want to mess with her. I don't even want to be around her. That was Mariah, the Head manager. She…man…just don't piss her off."

I sigh again. I have a feeling that I have gotten myself into something bigger than being a barista and I have a feeling that I don't want to know.

Bright side of my day, I have a job and a place to stay that is not in that pathetic motel. Life was looking up…slightly.

**A/N: Good day. Does anyone have a feeling what is coming next? Tell me what you feel.**


End file.
